Fate/Academica
''Fate/Academica: Academy of Masters ''(運命/アカデミー'', Feito/Akademii'') is a scholar anime based Visual Novel that centers around a young mage named Krawn Jonesia from Romania. Although a unmemoried youth, he must face the plans an evil Servant known as Trickster who wants to anihilate the concept of Death from the existence. The game also have an online mobile version. Both the Visual Novel and Mobile Gacha Game Version have the participation of many Servants of other series like Rider of Noon and Saber of Night (as Caster) from Fate/Alluring Tale, Arthuria Pendragon (as Archer) from Fate/stay night and Tomoe Gozen from Fate/Grand Order. Setting The Visual Novel presents Krawn Jonesia, a youth from Romania who is saved from the time explosion caused by someone who doesn't show his face in the year of 2017 and grabbed by Rin Tohsaka's Saber Servant to safety in Academica, a realm Reality Marble out of time and space. He is first introduced as a merely civillian and shows no intention of joining the academy until forced to it when Trickster attacks him directly and gets near to kill the youth. Once there was no one near to save him, Krawn is easily cut in two by Trickster's scythe, although, the moment he dies, a pillar of light comes from his body and not only his wounds are completely healed but a Servant appears in front of him and asks Krawn is their Master. At that moment the player can choose between three different Servants: the Trickster Servant, the Foreigner Servant and the Avenger Servant. Each Servant have it's own route and have to fight it's very own enemy but in the End of each route all of them must choose between fighting against the Master of Time or the villainous Trickster, in both cases they end up having to defeat Beast VIII. In the Gacha version the player randomly picks two of ten 4* Star Servants in their first free row. The story of the Mobile Game works around events and fun but have a serious story, but not as serious as the Visual Novel. The player can choose between the male and female protagonists, each of them have different lines, quotes and both have completely separated story lines that remember the route system of the original game. The characters are called by the fans Rose Christine and Logan Crisantemum. Masters of Homurahara Academy Protagonist * Krawn Jonesia * Rose Christine * Logan Crisantemum * Mei Bon Wang Li Other students * Koga Ryugahara * Ebony Edelfelt * Ivory Eldelfelt * Flowers' Guy * Trixie Medanba * Magnus Everlone * J.J. Teachers * Rin Tohsaka - Teacher of magical reserving; * No Name aka Just Teacher aka Hero of Justice - Teacher of survival, later revealed to be the redeenmed Shirou Kotomine; * Tiger - Lazy teacher of history, he rarely shows himself in class until the End of the Visual Novel when it's revealed that he is in fact the Master of Time and King of Everywhen, King Tick Tock; * Luviagelita Edelfelt - Teacher of mathematic, she is the rival of Rin; * Director - A mysterious young man later revealed to be the Saver Servant Aristotle; * Thom - A Trickster Servant, Thomas Aquinas, the entire school-like theme of Academica is due to his own Noble Phantasm of same name, teacher of philosphy, religion and "other things"; * Cice - Also known as Cicera, is the female alias of Marcus Tulius Cicero, a Caster Servant and the greatest politician of all times, she is credited to be the true creator of the idea of the smartphone and text messages, is the teacher of technology and sciences, she created the Dynamus Scrolls used by the students and teachers for communication, she is very lazy and is a partner gamer of Tiger; * Ptahhotep - Caster Servant responsible for writting the story of Academica, her Master is Tiger and she is commonly seen with a golden egyiptian tablet, she is one of the weakest Heroic Spirits in Academica while her Master is obviously the strongest; * Kariya Matou - A loser and teacher of home economics; * Fergus John Verto - Representant of the Church, he is the teacher of physical and camp activities; Servants Servants of Krawn All these Servants are 4* Servants able to be Summoned by the Player in it's first free row in the Mobile Gacha version, with the exception of Foreigner. Servants of the Other Students Flowers' Guy doesn't have any Servant in the original Visual Novel but his friend, the King of Knights, show up in the role of his Archer Servant in the Mobile Gacha version. Servants of the Teachers Servants able to be Summoned by the Protagonist in the Mobile Version Servants Confirmed but not Added to the Pool Yet Routes Joker Route The Route of the Playable Trickster. Serpent Route The Route of the Playable Foreigner. Vampire Route The Route of the Playable Avenger. Adventures The Adventures are the stories of the Mobile Version, both of the characters, the female and the male, can choose their adventures and writte their very own story. There is also a script for each Adventure. Vampire Hunting at the Dark Nation An adventure in Wallachia. The main ally is Abraham Van Helsing. Desert Race at Route 666 An adventure at the Desert Route 66 that is actually translocated to Ionia, the Ancient Greece. The main ally is Rostam. Cursed Forest of the Evil Queen An adventure in Sherwood. The main ally is Robin Hood. The Battleground of Invincible Warriors An adventure in Lanka. The main ally is Indrajit. Events Summer Event The first event, it centers around a competition in the beach administrated by Cice and Trixie. It's a partner battle and in each battle the Player can choose only one Servant as their partner. The story of the Event is around that. In the end of the tournament or when the Player loses a fight a villain named as "King of the Sea" will appear and interrupt the battle and ask for a battle. King of the Sea can't be defeated and will give up if the player survives for at least 7 Turns against him. The Beast and the Beauty As a continuation of the last Event, the Player is called by King of the Sea, who reveals to be no other than the Anti-Hero water-demon Eich-Uisque from Irish Mythology, to help him engage in a marriage with a beautiful lady he saw in a mountain near the oriental sea. The beauty is no other than one of the aspects of Tamamo no Mae that rejects her pretendant and is soon captured by a mysterious enemy that is later revealed to be Faraday acting in Newton's name. Newton seens to be infatuated with Tamamo's beauty too. The player must work with Lycáon or Newton's friend James Hook when Scylla capture Tamamo by herself believing her beloved, Hook, is engaged with the fox. During the adventure the group met a unnamed Ninja who needs to capture Tamamo for it's Lord. In the final battle Tamamo enrages herself and allies with Scylla against the Player and their Party. She later goes to search for the Feudal Lord for whom the Ninja, who she calls "Monkey", works for once he only doesn't gone to save her by himself due being too busy. Eich-Uisque understand and promises a favor to the Player before they are gone. Summon of the Ancient Ones Sanada Yukimura, the Feudal Lord with whom Tamamo married goes missing and the player is imbued to go before him by his empress. They quickly find out that he was searching for the Spear of Izanagi thas was lost in the sea long ago. His search ended up leaving him in the hands of the evil Great Old One named Yig and his avatar, Orochimaru. Orochimaru plans to cover the sea with the Sons of Yig and to save the world the Player must unite with the Ruler Class Servant Socrates, the once a enemy Berserker Servant Alcibiades and the Headmaster of Academica himself, Aristotle, a Saver Class Servant. The trio fights with the creatures of Orochimaru and soon discover that she is planning to confront Yig herself, by that she changes the ritual and instead of summoning the Sons of Yig she tries to summon the Serpent God father: Yog-Sothot. The Ritual fails and Yig itself use the ritual to come to our world. Even not summoning Yog-Sothot itself, she was able to summon two Servants she believes that are capable of freeing her of her curse with the help of Aristotle, both Orochimaru and the Headmaster disappears leaving the fate of the world in the hands of the two Servants summoned by them: Jiraya and Wilbur Whateley, the one who saved Orochimaru in her life and the son and avatr of Yog-Sothot. After a harsh battle the two of them win with the help of the Player. Tamamo thanks the Player for returning her new husband to her. The World's Lewdest Plan! The Event starts with a lewd version of Turpin called Turpin (Alter) attacking some students in Academica where the Player appears and stops Turpin but she soon appears again trying to capture Goujian. The Player comes too late to help and when they arrive Turpin had already turn Goujian in a female version of himself and the Player must face the two of them. Jung and Cice join the Player to help and Goujian and Turpin escapes. Jung and Cice explanataes that Jung's master, Sigmund Freud, is a "pig-like man" and is trying to make a experiment with the human inconscient by turning everyone in a female and lewd version of itself. A explosion occurs and the true Event starts with a zombie apocalypse-like theme but with lewd female version of the students as the enemies. Along the Event the Player fight against female lewd versions of Goujian, Bhishma, Sisyphus, Shingen and many others, including a female version of CuChulainn. The Player also can choose join the Team Hook or Team Kotomine to survive. In both cases, the party discovers that the true Cicero (Male) is an ally of Freud and that he turned his Female Clone in the boss "Mad Elder Sister". In their final confrontation, Shirou jumps in te machine in what Freud's Masterpiece was being incubated, fusig with it and creating the Heroic Spirit known as Gilgamesh (Alter) (Female). The explosion turns everyone in the surroundings in a female lewd version of theirselves, including the protagonist, but Gilgamesh, unnafected by the inconscient changing due her male version's ego still residing in the deeps of her heart, turns everyone back to normal again, before going away. Beast VIII and King Tick Tock watch everything while talk about how stupid the Event was. Beast VIII breaks the fourth wall and asks a male lewd version zombie apocalypse to the next Event. The Roaland So Far The Event is a funny recapitulation of everything that happened until Sherwood. The main villain, Roland, travels the time and space in a vlog-like diary and causes many disasters due the Butterfly Effect, to stop him his friends, the Paladins Astolfo, Olivier and Turpin, join the Player in a mission through the Eras while Tick Tock watches everything in a TV. They meet with many characters like Turpin (Alter), Matthaios and Pietra, Arthuria Pendragon and Sir Arthegal and The Guy at the Cross while still in the cross with whom the Player have a quick conversation. They finally meet with Roland in Tick Tock's room in Academica where they fight against the Paladin and are than punished for breaking not only the laws of time and space but his room too. They are later send to the Outer Space where they met Orochimaru and Cthulhu before the Event ended.